


You're the only thing I have

by Btryx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicide Attempt, but it's a great excuse in case I mess something up, english is not my first language, people say it's not evident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Btryx/pseuds/Btryx
Summary: "You can't know that! And even if they can't hurt me it doesn't mean I can't hurt others! You know how many deviants died because of me Hank? How many of them were killed, slaughtered, in Jericho when I lead them there? How many more Hank? What if I hurt someone else? What if I hurt YOU?!""You won't kid! You wouldn't. What happened was not your fault you hear me? They made you do that but they can't do that anymore!""Why do you even care?!?" Screamed Connor, his voice cracking on the last world.Hank eyes widened, and he felt a chill running down his spine, at the bitterness in Connor's voice.





	You're the only thing I have

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because I'm cruel to characters I love. Yes. I'm going to hell.

They were supposed to meet at the Chicken Feed. That was the plan. Connor leads the androids to Marcus, they win the revolution, and then they meet up at the fucking restaurant. Well. The revolution was done. Hank was there. Connor was not.

After dozens of attempted phone calls and voice mails, Hank was beyond worried.

_Where are you Connor?_

"Connor hey it's me. I'm at the Chicken Feed like we agreed. I'm waiting for you. I don't know if you're aware of it but you're fucking late. So get your plastic ass here already."

"Hey asshole it's Hank. Where the hell are you? I'm here. You're not. If you're not coming in 10 minutes I'm outta here."

"Connor get here already for fuck sake it's freezing out here! Humans can feel cold you know. Answer the fucking phone."

"Hey kid it's me again." He tried for what felt like the hundredth time. " Please answer. I called you like forty times now. I'm worried okay! Just, please call me back. You don't have to come here just tell me if you're okay. I'm still here by the way. So just... just message me or something. I wanna know what's up with you."

Hank put the mobile into his pocket, with a heavy sigh. He tried to calm down. Connor was alright. Of course he was. He can take care of himself. The idiot probably lost his phone or something. Yeah. Nevermind the fact that Connor should be able to call him with his communicator inside his head.

In that moment, the lieutenant heard the buzzing noise in his pocket. A second later the phone was in his hand again. Connor was calling him.

"Connor!" He yelled into the phone, right away. " You son of a bitch where the hell are you?! You scared the shit outta me! You can't just do somethin' like that it's...

"Hank?" Connor's voice was soft and quiet, but it still made Hank stop in his tracks immediately. There was something in it, that made his blood run cold.

"Connor are you alright?" He asked worriedly, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Hank... I-I called to say goodbye."

_No. Just no._

"Connor what the fuck are you talking about? Just come here and talk to me ok? Nobody's saying goodbye to anyone."

"I'm sorry Lieutenant but there's no other way. I have to do this." Connor's voice was trembling.

For a second, Hank felt his heart stop, as a horrible possibility entered his mind. He really didn't like the tone that the kid was using.

"Connor listen to me I don't know what the hell is going on but we'll figure it out okay? I promise. Just stop whatever you doing and come over here okay?" He pleaded.

"You don't understand Lieutenant." Now the android sounded desperate.

"Then help me understand! Damn it Connor everything's fine we won! You won! You did it."

There was silence on the other line. Then,

"I'm sorry Hank, but this is probably the last time we talk, and I want you to know that I...

"No! Connor don't do anything stupid you hear me? This is not gonna be the last time we talk and you won't make me lose..." Hank trailed off. "Look Connor just tell me where you are!"

"Hank I can't..."

"Please!" He was begging for the kid but he didn't care.

"I... I'm in the park."

"What? Which..." Hank suddenly understood.

"Don't move! Don't fucking move I'll be there in 5 minutes!"

"No stay. Stay there I don't want you to see me." The voice on the other side of the phone was barely audible.

"No! Just wait for me and... for god sake don't do anything." Hank throw his phone into his pocket. He jumped into the car and drove like a lunatic. Fortunatly the traffic wasn't heavy at all because of the chaos in Detroit, he only came across with a couple of cars and people. He didn't care about the traffic laws. He only cared about one single thing. Connor.

_I should have stayed on the phone. I should have stayed on the fucking phone!_

He basically jumped out of the still moving car, after he arrived, the door left open, key still in the vehicle. Hank ran right to the bench, where he knew he'd find Connor. He had to be there. He had to be there. He had to...

He was there.

Connor was standig on the same spot he was, when Hank pointed his gun on him days ago. Was it only days? Hank felt like it was years .

"Connor!" He yelled desperately, and the android turned around. Hank had to bite back a gasp. Connor looked like he aged years since yesterday, which was of course impossible. Androids don't age.  
He was shaking like a leaf, tears running down his cheeks. His face was pale, accenting the dark circles under his eyes. His LED was flashing bright red. He looked exausted. And... there was a gun in his trembling hand, under his own chin.

Hank felt his blood run cold. For a moment he was just standing there in shock, and then the urgency of the situation seemed to hit him.

"C-connor. Listen to me. Put the gun down." He said slowly, trying to keep his voice steady, as he approched the deviant, step by step.

Connor took a step back, pushing the gun, harder to his flesh. "Don't! Don't come any closer Hank!" He said, his voice shaking. "Just get out of here please. You don't have to see this."

"You don't have to DO this kid! For fuck sake just put that thing down and talk to me!" Tried Hank desperately. "Please!"

"No. I have to do this." Connor's finger wandered closer to the trigger. Hank had to stop him now.

"Look just tell me! Tell me why! What happened?" He couldn't let him kill himself.

"I...I'm dangerous." Connor replied, and his eyes were filled with even more tears.

"No you're not. Why would you be dangerous?" Hank asked disbelievingly.

" I... when I was standing next to Marcus... I..." Connor shallowed, taking a big breath to steady himself. "I almost killed him."

"What?"

"I almost neutralized him right there Hank! Do you understand? I thought I was free, free of their control but I was wrong! Connor was almost screaming now.

"Free by who? Who's controlling you? Are they making you doing this?" Hank was slowly edging closer trying to get as close to Connor as possible.

"N-no. At least I don't think so. But how can I be sure? It's not like I can do anything if they were. If she was."

"Who?"

"Amanda!" Yelled Connor. "My handler, the one I made those reports to, the one who almost took control of me. They planed it Hank, they planed it all! My deviation! It was supposed to happen. I'm not like the others. They made me, so I'd become one of them, just to betray them! I was supposed to join them, like I did, so I could kill the leader, they planed it all!!  
Connor was breathing heavily now, choking on his words, the gun in his hand trembling more then ever. His voice started to come out hoarse from the screaming. Hank was stunned by Connor's outburst, and the meaning of his words.

"But you didn't."

"Wh...what?"

"You didn't kill him. You didn't kill Marcus, you resisted."

"I...I found a back door. I escaped."

"Then it's over! They can't hurt you anymore."

"You can't know that! And even if they can't hurt me it doesn't mean I can't hurt others! You know how many deviants died because of me Hank? How many of them were killed, slaughtered, in Jericho when I lead them there? How many more Hank? What if I hurt someone else? What if I hurt YOU?!"

"You won't kid! You wouldn't. What happened was not your fault you hear me? They made you do that but they can't do that anymore!"

"Why do you even care?!?" Screamed Connor, his voice cracking on the last world.

Hank eyes widened, and he felt a chill running down his spine, at the bitterness in Connor's voice.

"What?" He meant to say it firmly, but it came out as a whisper. "Why... how can you think that... why wouldn't I care?

"You said it Lieutenant. I'm a plastic asshole, I believe those were the words you used. You pointed a gun on me. How comes you suddenly care? ."

Hank's heart ached, as he realised that yes, he really did those things.

"Fuck Connor I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean that! You know I didn't. I was angry at androids, at myself, at everyone! I... I was dying slowly in my own self-pity and then... then you came along. And you changed me son." Hank saw Connor's demeanour changing slightly at that word. "You changed everything! I was alive again! You made me better. I could laugh again, without bitterness or irony in it, I felt... I felt like I had something to live for again."

Hank took a step forward and hold out his hand towards Connor.

"Don't you dare to take that thing away from me. Don't you dare make me lose another son!" Suddenly there were also tears gliding down his cheeks, some dripping into his slightly opened mouth. Fuck he was crying. He hadn't done that for a long time.

Connor was crying too, and his grip on the the gun weakened. And his eyes... his eyes were filled with hope.

"You... you mean it?" He asked, with a soft voice.

"Yes! I do. I mean it son." He was close. He could feel it.

Connor hesitated. "I don't know how to deal with this Hank. I... sometimes I think it would be so much better without me."  
He said, and Hank realised he had much more self-loathing in him than he thought. He had to fix this.

"That's not true Connor! Thousands of androids were saved in the cyberlife tower by you! They free now. Because of you! They could've never do it without you! And me! You think I'd be better without you? You're the only thing a have!" Hank saw Connor's eyes widening at that. His finger left the trigger.

"Please Connor. I'm begging you. Put down the gun. We can fix this. I'm here. I'll always be here. We figure this out together. But you have to listen to me and put that gun down.

In that moment Connor's legs gave out. He fell to his knees, as the gun slipped out of his fingers. He let out a broken sob, and started properly crying. Hank was there in a second, wrapping his arms around the android. He held him tightly, and Connor buried his face into his neck, like a broken child.

"I'm sorry Hank I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay." Hank said with a comforting voice. "Everything will be alright."

Connor clung to him like he could dissappear in any moment, like he was his last hope in the entire universe. He probably was, he realised.

"I'm so scared. I'm so scared they make me do things. Bad things. I-I don't want to hurt anyone Hank."

"I know. I know. And you won't. You know why? Because you're stronger than them. You always were, and you always will. That's why you escaped. It doesn't matter if they planned this. Because they fucking plan failed. It failed, bacause you were stronger than they ever thought. Because you make your on choices. Like when you spared that girl at Kamski's. Or when you put my life before the mission. Hell, you put my life before the whole fucking revolution in that cyberlife tower. Because you're so much better than them."

"I...thank you... Dad."

Hank swore he felt his heart stop for a second. That one word made him happier than he felt in years.

"Alright kid tell you what. We're heading home.I'm gonna turn the TV on, and we're going to watch a movie."

"I...I'd like like that." Answered Connor. Finally pulling away from Hank. They smiled at each other, and Hank helped him on his feet.

"Let's go back to the car before someone steals it."

"Alright. Lieutenant?"

"It's Hank, Connor. Or Dad. I quite liked when you called me that.

"You... you did?" Connor suddenly looked like a kid who was about to get a lollipop. No one would believe he was about to commit suicide 5 minutes ago. Maybe he just needed someone. Well he had Hank now.

"Yeah, I really did."

"So what are we going to watch D-dad?"

Hank suddenly felt a big smile spreding over his face.

"We're going to watch WALL-E."

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. I'm not sure if I will continue this, because this is supposed to be a one-shot, but if I get a good idea about it or if you want it maybe I can do a sequel.
> 
> Also I made a video about Hank and Connor on yt, which is weird because I almost never do anything but Supernatural videos there, but I couldn't help myself :D I just love these two so much♡♡  
> You can check it out if you're interested:
> 
> https://youtu.be/ZKEgRA6pT2Q


End file.
